Kamen Rider BLACK
Kamen Rider BLACK is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Biography Kotaro was born on the day of a solar eclipse alongside his stepbrother Nobuhiko, revered by the Gorgom as the heirs to their leader's throne: the Century Kings "Black Sun" and "Shadow Moon". Once the two were of the ideal age, the Gorgom captured them and infused them each with a King Stone. However, Soichiro Akizuki (portrayed by Kantaro Suga), Nobuhiko's father and Kohtaro's legal guardian/foster dad, interrupted the final mind-altering stage of the surgery and Kohtaro barely escaped with his life while Nobuhiko was in a state of hibernation. Before Soichiro was killed for his actions at the hands of five Spider Mutants, revealing to Kohtaro that his parents were murdered by Gorgom while he was a baby, Kohtaro took on the name of "Kamen Rider Black" to fight Gorgom and later Shadow Moon, Nobuhiko's perfected Century King form and a pure, cold-blooded Gorgom leader. When he was initially killed by Shadow Moon, his remaining family members (Kyoko and Kasumi) were forced to evacuate from Gorgom's hegemony over Japan. He was eventually resurrected and fought his way through the remaining monsters before presumably killing Shadow Moon (and in the process, Nobuhiko) and destroying the Creation King. Soon afterwards, Kohtaro visits the Capitola bar for the last time and then leaves for an unknown destination. He is currently as his current Rider Form, Kamen Rider BLACK RX, after the exposure of his Kingstone of Sun during being kidnapped by Crisis Empire. In Super Hero Taisen GP after Shocker alters the timeline by sending Kamen Rider 3 into 1973, Kotaro's timeline changed where as he didn't received RX powers in the present, yet regained his original memories on what happen in the timeline he is in now. He is seen as one of the two Rider resistances beside Takumi Inui secretly. He first fought Shocker Rider Drive (shortly before he somehow regained his old memories back as Kamen Rider Drive) and Cheetahkatatsumuri. When the Shocker members' projectile goes shots to the children, BLACK protects them, revealing the role of what the true Kamen Rider looks like in protecting people's smiles and hapiness, which caused Drive shortly remember. As Drive is gone chasing Rider 3, who saved his life, and Shocker left to chase them, a fully recovered Kiriko "arrest" a weakened Kotaro under "custody" and secretly taken to Drive Pits, where the members of Special Investigation Division (except Otta, who is one of Shocker member in that timeline) fully recovered their original memories under their care. He soon discuss with Kiriko and Shinnosuke about what happen in the timeline they are in and about Kamen Rider 3 for being a Rider who should never be exist. When Shocker somehow spots Special Investigation Division on hiding Kotaro under their care and attacks the Drive Pit, Kotaro sacrifice his life to get Shinnosuke and Kiriko escape. His sacrifice, thanks to Shinnosuke's fully restored thanks to Shinnosuke's light revives him and have his BLACK RX powers back. Details Vehicle/Transportation BLACK's bike is Battle Hopper. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis